


No tengas miedo de mostrar tu verdader ser

by Hikari_Hatsune



Series: Idolish7 Encounters [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Iori deserves love, M/M, Shipp isn't defined, Shipp like you want, Talk to Yourself, Young Iori is cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune
Summary: “A veces parece que no esta bien disfrutar de lo que te gusta. Pero si te das una oportunidad, hay personas a las que no les importa. No tengas miedo de mostrar tu verdadero yo si consideras que es la persona adecuada, nunca te odiará. Con cariño, Izumi Iori.”
Series: Idolish7 Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193885





	No tengas miedo de mostrar tu verdader ser

**Author's Note:**

> Y termine con los que estaban pendientes. Así que solamente me falta ahora hacerlos para la fecha. Al menos sé que le voy a escribir a Torao. Por ahora les dejo a Iori ><

Iori caminaba de regreso de la escuela. En su mano estaba el último examen que presento, con una calificación perfecta, igual que siempre.

Uno esperaría que estaría feliz, sobre todo porque podría pedir el nuevo peluche de Usamimi, además que demostraría que podría ser tan genial como su querido hermano mayor.

Excepto que la noche anterior había escuchado a su hermano a través de la puerta, el mayor se sintió mal por haber obtenido una mala nota pese a pasar toda la semana estudiando. ¿Realmente era tan difícil la secundaria ?, la primaría era muy sencilla, pero posiblemente fuera mucho más complicado para los más grandes. Aun así, no quitaba que no quería hacer sentir más mal al pelinaranja.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de peluches que siempre pasaba, mirando las cosas con ternura.

Los otros niños solían reírse de él, así que ya no llevaba cosas lindas, pero eso no quitaba que le gustarán e intentará conseguirlas para su creciente colección que tenía en casa.

Le pareció curioso que a su lado se detuviera alguien mayor, posiblemente de preparatoria o universidad. ¿Quizás lo quería para alguna pareja o hermana ?, también podría ser para una hija, después de todo sabía que hay personas que no aparentan su edad, como su hermano.

—¿No son lindos? - escuchó que decía el chico a su lado, lo que le causo un suave sonrojo mientras intentaba parecer serio.

—No… no lo creo… -

—¿Seguro ?, parecía que querías uno de esos peluches para ti—.

—¡Para nada !, ¡Esas cosas no son para chicos cools como yo !, Solamente… yo… pensaba regalarle uno a mi Niisan, a él le van esas cosas—.

El mayor se dejo caer para quedar a su altura, lo que le puso nervioso. Apenas su mente pensó que esa persona podría querer hacer algo, ¿No dijo su madre que evitará hablar con extraños?

—Ok, ok, eres un chico genial. Pero, no esta mal dejar que algunos sepan como eres. ¿Sabías que hay gente que no le importa si te gusta eso ?, no todos son como esos niños malvados de la escuela— ¿Cómo sabía sobre los niños ?, ¿Quizás lo estaba espiando ?, sentir la ansiedad subiendo por su cuerpo, quería salir corriendo ahora con ganas, pero fue retenido de la muñeca. ¿Debería gritar? –No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. Lo sé por otra razón—.

Eso le atrapo, quería conocer la razón, y causo que mirará con curiosidad mientras el mayor sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Era algo extraño, ¿Una cámara ?, al menos eso parecía, y sabía que tenían algunas pantallas donde se ve la imagen sin necesidad de revelar.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que se presente. El chico con el que estaba (Que apenas noto se parece mucho a si mismo), junto con un chico que se parecía demasiado a su querido Niisan un poquito más grande, además de un pelirrojo que parecía adorable con su sonrisa, incluso un pelirosa estaba parado con una sonrisa suave al lado, mirando lo que preparaban.

—¿Qué… ?, ¿Cómo…? —No siguió sentido a lo que estaba viviendo, pero solo había una razón por la que eso podría suceder. —¿Eres yo? -

La que su otra parte le dio fue tan parecida, que no podía dudar de todo, por más irreal que pareciera que eso ocurriera.

—Lo soy… y como puedes ver, con el tiempo empezamos a dejar de escondernos tanto. Nunca dejamos de recordar lo que esos niños decían, pero encontramos más personas fuera de la familia para hablar de lo que nos gusta. Además, Niisan nos quiere mucho, y siempre estará para nosotros sin importar que tan geniales parezcamos—.

Ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo, pero supuso que empezaría a tener sentido conforme fuera creciendo.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo, aunque realmente me gustaría. Pero, aquí — le ofreció una nota, junto con un llavero de Roppu-chan. –Puedes tener esto, mi consejo está allí—.

Le revolvió su cabello y se alejo a donde otros dos chicos lo esperaban en grandes abrigos.

Miró de nuevo lo que ahora estaba en su mano, abriendo la nota con cuidado.

**_“A veces parece que no esta bien disfrutar de lo que te gusta. Pero si te das una oportunidad, hay personas a las que no les importa. No tengas miedo de mostrar tu verdadero yo si consideras que es la persona adecuada, nunca te odiará. Con cariño, Izumi Iori ”._ **

Un pequeño dibujo adorable estaba al fondo del papel, demostrando a que era lo que hacía referencia la nota.

Con una sonrisa más ligera marchó de vuelta a casa, donde guardo sus dos nuevos tesoros en una cajita, aunque después de un tiempo pensaría que fue solo un sueño hasta que volviera a leer la carta.

Eso fue lo único que lo hizo mantenerse en pie cuando su hermano se enojo por intentarlo con su sueño.

Eso fue lo único que lo hizo mantenerse en pie cuando su hermano se enojo por intentarlo con su sueño.


End file.
